


[授翻]迟做总比不做好 BY：younoknowme93

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut, dubcon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 32





	[授翻]迟做总比不做好 BY：younoknowme93

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Late Than Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875638) by [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93). 



“波特先生。格兰芬多扣二十分，因为你明显的无能。”他是个混蛋，而且显然心情不好。当他轻快地在过道里走来走去时，他翻腾的长袍在身后闪闪发光。是的，他心情不好，这是肯定的。“格兰芬多扣十分，因为隆巴顿先生你又一次炸毁了你的大釜，而且缺少先见之明没有地施展屏蔽咒。” 当他嘶嘶地说出那些话时，每一个字都流露出一丝轻蔑。漫长的课程总算是结束了，大家都去吃午饭了。在去大厅的半路上，我意识到我忘记把书带出来了。我告诉罗恩和赫敏，我会追上他们的，就赶紧回到魔药课教室，去找回我丢失的东西。  
  
我锁上了身后的门。  
  
“西弗勒斯。”我轻轻地咕哝着。走到他身后，我用双臂环抱着他。  
  
“哈利。”他叹了口气。“我要疯了。”他低声说。  
  
“是的，亲爱的。快为我脱衣服。”  
  
“不是在这里。”他阻止我解开他的扣子。“这里太不周密了。”  
  
“胡说，我锁上了门，房间上施加的魔法会告诉我们是否有人进来。这时候大家都在吃午饭。就像你说的，你疯了。让我们宽衣解带地来一场。我们现在没有时间可以浪费。替我脱衣服。”我抚摸着他衣服下的肚子。“再说，现在才知道要小心也太晚了。”只要施一个无杖咒语，他所有的纽扣就都解开了。我把他身上的衣服脱了下来。  
  
他有些焦虑地站在我面前。他太害羞了，他的手臂环抱在身前，而且不肯看我。他苍白的手臂上布满了伤疤。伤疤是那么的多，他非得穿长袖把它们隐藏起来不可。我尽可能温柔地把他的胳膊拉到身体两侧。  
  
“对不起。”他静静地说。为了让他安静下来，我给了他一个飞快的吻。  
  
“不用道歉，西弗勒斯。”我又吻了他一下。当西弗勒斯和我单独在一起的时候，他的外壳融化了。那种冷酷无情的表情被一种尴尬而不自信的表情所取代。他性感的身体并没有对我隐藏起来。知道自己是唯一占有过他的人，我感到难以置信的自豪。我那没有经验的情人在这个学年之前还是个处子，我是他的第一个男人。  
  
我本来试图寻找一个难以吸引我的地方，但相反，我看到了他吸引我的一面。看着他不经意间带着一丝满足的微笑酿制魔药，跟随他跋涉到黑暗的森林去采集魔药原料，胆小的独角兽会无所畏惧地随意靠近他。去年寒假的时候，我跟踪了他。我最终还是爱上了他，但是当学校再次开学的时候，他又变回了我一直认为的那个混蛋。不过。我一直在想着他。在这一年剩下的时间里，我一直在想为什么我这么想看着他。  
  
夏天结束的时候，事情变得明朗起来。我渴望他。  
  
我的六年级开始了。邓布利多雇佣了另一位魔法部官员来教授黑魔法防御术，好像乌姆里奇还不够好似的。他本来还考虑让西弗勒斯执教，但是最后一刻他改变了主意。  
  
这已经是第三个星期了，我设法和我的两位好友分开，好和西弗勒斯单独在一起。我真的不知道该怎么和他说话，但我几乎是攻击了他。虽然我还是觉得不光彩。我突然吻了他，一直吻到他把我推开为止。他皱着眉头，用怀疑的眼光看着我。我告诉他我爱他，但他不相信我。事实上，他让我服用了吐真剂。我又花了一个月的时间不停地跟着他，在机会成熟之前我就已经变成了一个讨厌鬼。  
  
我在他的办公室里。在那时我第一次吻了他。我们没有做到底，因为我仍然没有说服他。他似乎说了些什么，但我一点都没有听进去，只是全神贯注地盯着他的嘴唇，想着我该如何品尝他。然后我就这么做了。我把他按在墙上，我的手指缠绕在他的发间。这次他没有推开我。我认为他太渴望爱了，无论是谁他都不会推开那个人。事实上，他张开嘴，邀请我的舌头进入他美味的口腔。我需要更多地爱抚他的皮肤，所以我解开了他的纽扣。尽管那时他紧张地退开身子看着我，我不知道为什么他会这么做。他知道他可以阻止我，但他看起来有些犹豫不决。  
  
我一脱下他的衣服，就明白他为什么感到不安了。和现在一样。

“哈利，你为什么那样看着我？”他的脸颊微微泛红。我一脱下他的衣服，我就知道我非得上他不可了。那天晚上我就这样做了。现在他对我也有同样的影响。他的屁股上紧勒着一条粉红色蕾丝内裤。他的勃起使这种女性化的材料绷紧了。再往上，一个配套的胸罩遮住了他的乳房，我的双手捧起柔软的一团。他的乳房变得丰满了，同时他的肚子大了起来。

“你怀孕的样子看起来真美。”我迅速脱去衣服，眼睛舍不得离开他。他开始脱内衣，但我阻止了他。“暂时不要脱。”我第一次见到他的身体的时候，他感到很羞愧。他等待着那些残酷的评论或威胁。但我什么都没有说，只是兴奋起来。我把我的勃起压在他的身上。

“你说过我们没有时间来浪费。”他喘着气说。

“我要亲自来。当我爱抚着你可爱的隆起的肚子时，感觉好极了。”我的两只手放在他的屁股上，用力摇晃他，让他靠近我。他的黑眼睛愉快地闭上了。他浑圆的隆起的肚子顶着我平坦的腹部。当他意识到这一点时，他尴尬地从我身边抽离。我知道是什么让他不舒服。 “你只是月份大了。”

“哈利，我们该怎么办？”我们几个月之前开始上床，我们认为他已经怀孕六个月了。他很害怕。没有人知道该怎么应对它，我们也不知道该怎么做。

“躺回你的办公桌上，亲爱的。”我温柔地鼓励他就位。我用手指钩住那条粉红色蕾丝内裤，把它们拉了下来。他可爱的勃起弹了出来，但我忽略了它。我设法在第一次尝试的时候就解开了胸罩，并且把它们脱了下来。他耸立的乳房还在日益变得丰满。我的两只手立刻开始挤压它们。当我的按摩使酸痛消失时，他可爱地呻吟着。由于怀孕荷尔蒙的作用，他已经分泌乳汁大约一个月了。随着我的每一次挤压，稀薄的奶迹都会从他红红的发炎的乳头里渗出来。

他哭了，因为尴尬，也因为解脱。我伸手到他的抽屉里，拿出一瓶润滑油。我从两根手指开始。我们没有时间磨蹭了，但是我不会在毫无扩张的情况下占有他。几分钟后，在他体内和我的勃起上都涂上了大量的润滑油，我把他的腿举起来，摆好姿势。我轻松地滑进他的身体，我们两人都愉悦地喘息着。当我轻轻地在他体内抽插的时候，我的手抚摩着他的肚子。没过多久，我加快了抽插的速度，他开始不满足地呻吟起来，想要更多。  
  
我迷恋地看着他的乳头渗出奶水。 他越兴奋，产乳就越多。他根本无法控制这一切。“西弗勒斯，你的乳房疼吗？”  
  
“是的。”他在喘气。"它们太酸胀了。"他的手保持着柔软的曲线。 乳头被挤压在手指之间，乳汁不断地喷出来。“对不起。”他呻吟着。即使在道歉的时候，他仍然在挤压他坚硬的乳头，乳汁不断从他修长的手指间喷洒出来。  
  
"不用道歉。继续。" 看他自己给自己排出乳汁是一种变态的行为，而且看起来还挺刺激的。 "太多了。" 我欣赏了一些更加美妙的时刻，直到我有了另一个想法。我按住他的手，停止他的动作。  
  
“哈利，我的乳房很疼。”他想回去继续按摩，但我不让他这么做。我轻轻地吮吸着他坚硬的乳头。我用力吮吸他一边的乳房，他把头向后仰，低声呻吟着。“哈利。这太好了。”我换到另一边继续吮吸，给予它同样的待遇。他的双腿缠绕着我，想迫使我在他体内有所动作。我想那天晚上任何人都能占有他。他渴望任何温柔的抚摸。任何愿意温柔对待他的人都会有幸看到他愉快地仰着头。但我是第一个。

他手臂上的黑魔标记在苍白的皮肤上显得格外突出。在跟踪他的过程中，我听到了他和邓布利多之间的许多对话。这就是我采取行动的原因。西弗勒斯是双方共同使用的工具，而我不喜欢我的东西被别人使用。我本想慢慢来，但我不能冒着失去他的风险。

“哈利，你进得太深了！” 我的两只手放在他隆起的肚子上。我一直觉得怀孕的人很诱人。我几乎羞于承认这一点。当我第一次知道在巫师世界中男人可以怀孕——虽然很罕见——我立刻被唤醒了。我知道我可以得到我真正想要的。一个家庭。我一直想要一个家庭，但是作为一个同性恋，我想我不得不放弃。只是为了减轻一些压力，他又开始爱抚自己了。

“我要把你变成一个女人。”他的眼睛因快乐而迷醉，懒洋洋地抬头看着我。“你被弄大了肚子，奶子肿胀，下面这个地方也像女人家一样潮湿。”我有意加强语气。轻微的泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，但他的勃起却在渗出液体。他抚慰自己的手并没有慢下来。“真是个漂亮的女人。”我吻了他的下巴。“我的手离不开你。在课堂上，我在桌子下面抚摸着自己，等着所有人都离开，这样我就可以和我怀孕的爱人做爱了。”

“哈利，我里面是如此舒适。”他如饥似渴地紧紧缠在我身上，我相信他一定渴望被进入。

“你本应该早就去做身体检查，所以这个周末你和我要去看波比。”

“啊，你确定这是个好主意吗？也许我们应该尽可能长时间地保守这个秘密。”他的脸颊通红。

“是的，西弗勒斯。我们不能再隐瞒你怀孕的事了。我们必须说出来。”也就是说他不能再做间谍了。我抓住他的脚踝，好让我从他的体内稍稍退出。他的脸不高兴地皱了起来，但当我猛烈地顶入他时，他满怀感激地呻吟起来。“如果我知道你可以这么完美，我早就开始追求你了。”我温柔地对他微笑。“我非常爱你，西弗勒斯。”

“我只是不敢相信我竟然如此粗心。战争还在继续。我们竟然在这场战争中把一个孩子带到这个世界上。”我不带任何情欲地亲吻他。

“西弗勒斯，我知道你担心孩子和我们的安全。”我又吻了他一下。“我们打算在波比检查完你和孩子的健康状况后告诉邓布利多。我们将视他的话来作出决定。”我离开太久了，所以我必须赶快回到我的朋友们身边，否则他们会起疑心的。

“我相信你，如果你认为这样做最好。”他顺从地说。自从我们开始交往以来，我注意到当只有我们两个人的时候，他的性格就有所变化。他总是很快就服从于我，乐意听从我的指示。我轻轻地顶了他一下，直到他扭动起来。“求你了。一直都是。”我没有给他他想要的东西，而是抽出我的阴茎，只留了龟头在里面。我继续逗弄他，阴茎抵在他的穴口研磨着。“求你了。” 他挤压着肿胀的乳房，乳汁慢慢地渗出来，我朝他微微一笑。

只需要一次刺激，他的热液就喷洒在了孕肚上。他紧致的内里包裹着我，我随后也就高潮了。我的阴茎软化下来，我亲吻他洒满了精液的肚子。

“我现在得走了，亲爱的。否则就要引起别人的怀疑了。”

“是的。”他喘息道。 我轻轻地吻了吻他的脸颊，然后准备离开。

*** 

情况非常急迫。波比仍然专业地检查着西弗勒斯。她立下了牢不可破誓言来保证不说出去。她说孩子发育得很好，自从上次检查后，西弗勒斯看起来更健康了。我觉得他是为了身孕才会这样。为了孩子，西弗勒斯强迫自己吃饭而不是不吃。她问我们是否想知道孩子的性别。我们拒绝了她。我们都希望这是一个惊喜。

和邓布利多谈话有点出乎意料。他听起来并不感到震惊。他略为取笑了一下西弗勒斯。我看得出来，西弗勒斯对整个事件感到有点惶然不安。但是他们俩都表现得很平和。邓布利多坚持要西弗勒斯躲起来，这样伏地魔就不会利用这个机会占上风了。但是我们不能让任何人知道我与此有关，所以我不得不留在学校里。没有人知道西弗勒斯突然离开的真正原因，但传闻说他在美国有任务要执行。只有我和波比最清楚。

我不可能每天都见到他——那会有违安全规则，只有每个星期六我被允许打着帮助邓布利多的幌子去看看他。我每天都见不到我的爱人，这让我很痛苦。但是每个星期六看到他隆起的肚子比上个星期变得更大，对我来说已经足够了。

这个星期六也是如此。

他的肚子已经变得很大，以至于难以行动。我想他就快要生了。我让他安睡下来，手覆盖在他隆起的肚子上。每次我挺进他的身体，他都会轻轻地喘息着。除了享受身体被疼爱之外，他什么也做不了。离他分娩的日子越近，他的乳汁分泌得也就越多。在他体内顶弄的每一次，都会有乳汁随之流出。他太可爱了。我喜欢看他愉悦地抱怨和呻吟。我爱极了他。

*** 

西弗勒斯正在给我们的宝贝儿子哺乳，孩子小小的嘴紧贴着我爱人的乳头。我迷恋地看着这一切。我给我的爱人端来一杯茶，他愉悦地啜饮着。亨利长得很像我，他才几个月大，看起来是那么小。我很高兴我见证了孩子的出生过程。小亨利吃饱了，他高兴地咕哝着。西弗勒斯把他交给了我。

“你能让他躺下小睡一会儿吗?”他问道。我微笑地照做了。我还没来得及把亨利放下来，他就睡着了。我认为这场战争不会持续太久。越来越多的食死徒已经知道了西弗勒斯的背叛，因为他不再回应召唤了。他们准备好行动了，但我们也是。我要保护我的家人。

“你感觉怎么样，西弗勒斯?”我不带任何情欲地亲吻他。

“很累，但是已经不再酸痛了。”他满怀期待地看着我，我只是傻笑着看着他。

“喝完你的茶，别让它冷掉。”他喝了一大口，心满意足地呢喃着。“他真是个漂亮的孩子。”

“是的，我们的孩子当然很漂亮。”西弗勒斯低头看着他的杯子，露出了一丝微笑。他又喝了一口，然后我从他手中接过杯子。

“够了，我觉得我等不了了。”他让我把他推倒在毛绒床上，然后我跨坐在他身上。我狠狠地从他的脖子一路吻到下颌线，直到他叹息着放松了身体。我草草地给他脱了衣服。当我看到我的爱人已经起了反应时，我很高兴。这不是没原因的。自从小亨利出生后，我们就没再做过了。这是为了确保西弗勒斯完全康复，但是现在他已经痊愈了，所以我不需要再控制自己。

我召唤来了一罐润滑油，在我的手指上裹了厚厚一层。太久不做之后，即使是一根手指也很难进入。我不想让他痛苦，所以我慢慢地继续扩张。我的中指伸入他的后穴，模拟抽插的动作，同时轻轻按压他体内的腺体。当他开始呻吟时，我探入第二根手指。

“哈利，求你了。我们很久没做了，我想要你。我保证我已经准备好了。我需要你。”他的眼睛半睁着。

“跪下来，亲爱的，给我把你的屁股抬起来。”虽然花了他几分钟时间，但他还是听从了我的命令。我跪在他身后，把我勃起的阴茎抵在他不断收缩的穴口。西弗勒斯拼命地回应我，希望我能快点进入他。“亲爱的，让我们慢慢来。”我把我硕大的分身慢慢送了一点进去，他发出嘶嘶的呻吟。他的呻吟中，快乐和痛苦兼而有之，但我没有停下来。我知道他想要这个。所以我会给他的。

我的手紧紧按着他的肩胛骨，他高高地拱起了背。我抱着他缓缓地抽送。克制自己是很痛苦的，尤其是当他那紧致潮湿的内壁正包裹着我，想要吞入更深的时候。

“哈利，求你了。”他再次乞求。好像是为了引诱我，他把屁股抬得更高了。只有龟头在里面，所以我把龟头也抽出来，好好地看看他的屁股。我用手指掰开他的臀瓣，我喜欢在他身上摩擦一会儿，但我不会让自己分心太久，我要操进他体内。

我猛地顶入他体内，他突然发出一声尖叫。

“西弗勒斯，怀上我的孩子是什么感觉?”我用鼻子蹭他的背。“你喜欢吗?”他喘息着。

“我喜欢。”他低声说。“但我们太大意了。”当我突然抽出，又猛地闯入他体内时，他呻吟着。“我们太大意了，现在我们不该这么做，万一我又有了怎么办？”我吻了吻他的脸颊，完全把自己埋入他体内。我的胸口贴着他的背，轻轻地吮吸着他的耳朵。

“西弗勒斯，你还记得我们刚开始交往的时候吗？我们第二次做爱的时候。”

“我记得。”当我在他耳边低语时，他颤抖着。

“我操了你，就像我现在这样。”他的后穴收缩得越来越厉害，绞紧了我。

“是的，感觉好极了。我高潮了那么多次。”

“你太可爱了，我真舍不得离开你。”我抚摸着他现在那平坦的腹部。“那天晚上，在我们做爱之前，我给你泡了一杯茶，还给你下了双份的生育魔药。”

“什么……？！”

“我刚才又给你下了药。”我低声说。

“哈利，你在说什么?”我抽出自己，又猛地插入，瞄准他的那个点用力顶弄。

“我必须拥有你，西弗勒斯。我不能因为这场愚蠢的战争而失去你。我希望我们有一个大家庭，生一大堆孩子。但我不确定你会不会给我机会。我读了很多关于魔法怀孕的书。对于母亲来说，堕胎是不可能的，除非她们也想把自己变成哑炮。我就知道你不可能去堕胎。我想让你怀孕，即使是现在。我正在操你的子宫，我会让你一次又一次怀孕。你的余生就是为了不断给我生孩子。只要我能，我就会一次又一次弄大你的肚子。”

“哈利，你进得太深了！”他哭了，但即便如此，他的勃起还是在渗出液体。我狠狠地操他，每一次都顶到最深处。

“你难道不明白吗？我欺骗了你，我利用你为我生孩子，现在我又要让你怀上我的种了。将来我也一直会这样做的。”

“我很好。”他喊道。

“你的里面一直在紧紧地绞着我。西弗勒斯，如果我射在你里面，你一定会怀孕的。你明白吗？我不是个好人，我利用了你。”

“我很好，里面很舒服。”他气喘吁吁地张着嘴。“我爱你。我爱你。”他重复道。“哈利，再深一点。让我怀孕，弄大我的肚子。就在我里面射。”

“西弗勒斯。”

“啊……啊……哈利！再用力点，再深一点，给我更多！”就好像我们在交配一样。甚至当他射精的时候，他还在求我更狠地干他。我就是这么感觉的。感觉就像是他的甬道在试图榨出我的精液。我似乎可以深入到足够的地方。“就在那儿，哈利。把精液灌进来，就射在这里。”他雪白的屁股紧紧地含着我，让我更接近高潮。 我甚至不能抽送，因为他的内壁紧致地绞着我。“哦，哈利。就是这儿，射在这里。”我的手伸到他的腹部，我再也无法抗拒了。我的胃里突然涌起一股暖流。就在西弗勒斯感激地呻吟着的时候，我也达到了高潮。

“我不会停的。”为了让他怀孕，我在他体内一股一股地持续射精。“西弗勒斯！”我喊道。

“好样的，哈利。现在我一定会怀孕的。”当我从他体内退出的时候，我们俩都低声呻吟着。他浑身瘫软，把头靠在我身上。

“我很抱歉。”我说。“我知道这是我的错，我不该这么做的。但这是我唯一能想到的让你永远和我在一起的办法。”他笑得很轻松。

“我已经知道魔药的事了，哈利。”他亲吻我的嘴唇。“你还有很多要学的东西，特别是如果你认为你可以在魔药大师的饮料中下药而不被发觉。我喝下去的第一口就知道了。那一次我知道，现在我也知道。”

“为什么？如果你知道你会怀孕，那你为什么还要喝下去呢？”他的眼睛心满意足地闭着。

“从来没有人想要我，更不用说要我做他们孩子的母亲了。我想我是受宠若惊了。此外。 如果你真的想让我怀孕，那你就得狠狠地干我。我们第一次做爱的感觉太好了，我真的很想再来一次。所以不要这么自以为是，活下来的男孩阁下。你还不够聪明，骗不了我。”

“是这样吗？”我问。我的手轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。

“我想，对你的爱使我更加乐于为你生孩子。”

“说实话，是我帅气的外表让你爱上了我。”我调笑道。他愤怒地哼了一声。

“胡说，显然是因为你的名声。还有你那超级大的肉棒。”他戏谑的语气减弱了。“也许是因为你温柔地抚摸着我，也许是因为你的微笑。你的眼睛总能看到那些自认为堕落的人身上的善良。”

“我爱你，西弗勒斯。”

“我也爱你。我相信你对这次怀孕的反应会和第一次一样。你是如此渴望我。”

“我能说什么呢？你怀着我的孩子的样子是如此美丽，我只想让你一次又一次地怀上我的孩子。”

“好吧，我想这对我来说没问题。倒不是说你是在征求我的意见。”

“我会征求的……在我们结婚后。你逃不掉的。”他大笑起来。

“好吧，迟做总比不做好。”

  
  



End file.
